


Unofficial Boys

by DimeFire (CallMeKailey)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (if you squint), Aftercare, Ambulances, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autofellatio, Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, College AU, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pet Play, Praise Kink, asphyxiation mentions, dom use of safe word, mentions of unsafe BDSM practices, safe sex, safe words, shklance mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKailey/pseuds/DimeFire
Summary: Lance has essentially been taken captive due to a twisted sense of debt. Shiro alone can save him... but what will happen then? And how will Lance repay him?"Shiro wanted to be everywhere at once- he wanted to rescue the others, while escaping with Lance safely tucked in his arms, while downing two shots of whiskey because his life had become far too stressful."An ending to the prequel "Bad Boys" by Jennypen, in the interest of closure.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Unofficial Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233240) by [Jennypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/pseuds/Jennypen). 



> Hello. This story is not mine. 
> 
> Here is a possible ending to Jennypen’s “Bad Boys”- the outline was formed by the unused tags for the story, as well as the author’s hints for future events left in the comments, in an attempt to keep it as close as possible to the author’s original plan. It picks up where the last official chapter of Bad Boys left off.
> 
> I have no beta (:/), and any mistakes are my own. If you notice an improvement that could be made, or a mistake that HAS been made, OR any detail I missed that is different to what has already been established in the original story, please let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Go for it! Happy reading!

\-----------------

" _I need help, I need an ambulance!_ "

Shiro described their location and hung up the phone and then just stared at Lance, still mostly unconscious in his arms.

Shiro wanted to be everywhere at once- he wanted to rescue the others, while escaping with Lance safely tucked in his arms, while downing two shots of whiskey because his life had become far too stressful.

“Lance… are you in any pain?” Shiro asked gently.

Lance shook his head slightly, eyebrows crinkling. Shiro wanted to take him anywhere else.

“Okay, good. We’re going outside. Is it all right if I carry you?” Lance seemed to have exhausted his supply of words, but he slung a weak arm over Shiro’s shoulder. 

Shiro lifted Lance bridal style, Lance draped in his coat. Shiro was careful not to scratch his thighs with his mangled metal hand, and they swayed toward the exit.

If Shiro stepped on Sendak's hand, well, no one needed to know.

He brought Lance out of the room, and realized he couldn't carry him the way Shiro had come- Lance was too easily recognizable. Shiro had to make a call. 

He stood there with Lance in his arms, starting to feel them burn slightly from exertion. Then, he shifted Lance until he was on his back, and walked over to the window. He used the key to make sure it didn't sound any alarms when he opened it and climbed out.

Cupping his hands under Lance’s bony knees and holding on tight, Shiro walked carefully down the steps of the fire escape. He got to the ladder and climbed down with one hand on the rungs and one hand holding Lance’s arms around his neck.

Shiro felt his legs tremble from stress. He sat down right on the filthy concrete with Lance in his lap.

He felt like someone would come looking for Lance any second. 

Shiro ran his fingers down Lance’s back, slowly and firmly, trying to ground him in the moment. Lance lolled his head onto Shiro’s shoulder and panted. 

“Lance, can you try to take deep breaths for me? Breathe when I breathe,” Shiro instructed, and tried desperately to calm his own heart rate. 

Lance made a few sputtering attempts before finally finding a rhythm, breathing slowly as his nose pressed into Shiro’s neck.

“Good,” Shiro praised him, and felt him sigh.

They stayed like that until the ambulance came. Shiro reluctantly handed Lance over to them, but when Lance started panting again they permitted Shiro to hold Lance’s hand while a paramedic looked him over. 

“What happened to him?” A second paramedic asked Shiro.

“I think he'd been asphyxiated. He wasn't breathing when I found him.”

A third paramedic barked, “What the hell kind of place is this?” A particularly loud scream was echoing from the vents.

Shiro didn't want to answer, but he didn't have to- the second paramedic was already calling the police.

That meant the people inside would be safe, which in turn meant his only priority was Lance.

“How is he?” Shiro could just barely hear his own voice. The paramedic who'd been taking care of Lance lifted his head.

“You did the right thing, calling us when you did. We got here before his oxygen levels dropped too low. He's sustained some physical trauma, so he needs to rest and recover but it looks like he's going to be all right.”

Shiro blew out air from his mouth hard, feeling lightheaded. “Okay, good, okay. What can I do for him?”

“You’ll need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't have any other problems, and he shouldn't be alone for long stretches of time.”

“No problem.”

The second paramedic brought a small plastic cup of cold water, and she and Shiro sat Lance up and got him to drink it. 

Shiro pet Lance’s sweaty hair. Lance’s grip on Shiro’s hand relaxed a little. 

“The police’ll be here soon. I think you two are good to go.”

Shiro nodded and took Lance’s other hand. It was as cold as ice- the snow had stopped, luckily, but the air was still snapping at their skin. Shiro’s heart had been in his mouth for so long that he hadn't noticed the chill, but Lance must be freezing.

Shiro shifted Lance’s legs over the side of the paramedic’s table, and then lifted him into a bridal carry again. “Thank you.” he puffed.

The second paramedic shot Shiro a thumbs up, and the first one said, “Just get that boy home safe.”

Shiro smiled a little and turned around, walking to his car and trying not to jostle Lance too much. 

When they got to Shiro’s car, he unlocked it and tucked Lance into the passenger seat. He walked over to the driver's side and turned the heat on immediately, pointing all the vents so they blew on Lance alone. It didn't seem to be helping much- Lance was shivering like a chihuahua. 

Shiro leaned over to pull his jacket more firmly around Lance, and he saw goosebumps on Lance’s arms. He stroked the nape of Lance’s neck and watched his shoulders fall, and heard him breathe deeply for the first time since the ambulance arrived. It occurred to Shiro then that the shaking may not have been from the cold.

After a few minutes in silence, in a voice almost too quiet to hear Lance asked, “Where are we going?” He was slurring his words like he was drunk, but he was probably just exhausted.

Shiro had decided the best place for Lance to be was somewhere he would feel safe, and he seemed to feel safe with Shiro- and anyway, Shiro didn't know if anyone else knew what Lance had just been through… what he would need. “My apartment.” 

“Can we go to a frickin Denny’s or something? I'm starving.”

Shiro smiled. “Maybe tomorrow. There’s fruit at the house, and I think you need some rest.”

“Mmkay.” Lance slumped into his seat again, leaning into Shiro’s hand.

\---------------------------

When they arrived back at Shiro’s apartment, Shiro half-carried Lance inside and placed him directly on the bed. Lance fell asleep 2 seconds after his head hit the pillow. Shiro lay some sweatpants and a t-shirt he thought might fit Lance next to him on the bed, but when he stayed asleep Shiro just went ahead and put them on him like he was a doll. He was afraid he might wake Lance up when he lifted his arms, but he stayed out cold.

Shiro went to the kitchen area and filled up a large glass of water, put 2 ibuprofen next to it, and broke a large orange into sections. He put it all on a platter and carried it back to Lance, who slept soundly until Shiro placed the platter on the bedside table.

Shiro had expected Lance to jolt up in fear, but instead he lazily cracked his eyes open and looked Shiro up and down. 

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” Lance winked flirtatiously, then tried to sit up. “Okay, definitely not heaven,” he gasped. Shiro rushed to lay him down again as Lance breathed heavily.

“Are you in a lot of pain?”

“...kinda, yeah. Really my shoulders are the worst, and they're kind of blocking everything else out so I don't know if anything hurts more than it should.”

“It shouldn't _normally_ hurt at all.”

“Aww, you look scared. You're still so concerned about me. You're so sweet, Shiro.”

“Are you saying I shouldn't be concerned?”

“.....maybe you should this time.” Lance’s voice sounded small.

“Here,” Shiro offered Lance the platter and he took it, not meeting Shiro’s eyes. Then, he glanced down at what was on the tray and his face lit up.

“Drugs!”

Shiro couldn't help smiling. “It's ibuprofen. For inflammation. Eat your orange first.”

“Thanks, man, this is great.” Lance dug in. Shiro watched him eat for a moment, feeling his chest swell with emotion. 

Once Lance had wolfed down everything on the tray and Shiro had refilled his water glass, Lance settled back into the bed with a content sigh and motioned for Shiro to sit.

“So, Shiro.”

“Yes?”

“How did I get here? I mean, how did you get me out?”

“I called an ambulance for you. I really was worried.”

Lance snickered. “I put the Lance in ambulance.”

Shiro couldn't help it- he laughed right along with Lance, and felt all the stress drain from his shoulders.

Lance was beaming. “So, what did they tell you? Was I diagnosed with being fucking weird?”

Shiro shook his head and smiled. “No. No harm done.”

Lance seemed glad, but the smile slowly dropped from his face. 

Shiro noticed the somber mood return and asked, “How are you holding up, Lance?”

Lance shrugged, then winced. “Well, the ibuprofen hasn't set in, so...”

Shiro smiled, but was silent.

“Yeah, I've had better nights.”

“I can't believe they did that to you.”

“I mean, it was hot at first, and even kinda fun, but then it just… kept going and…”

“And you couldn't breathe.” Shiro finished for him.

“Well, I could, actually. There was a vent. That wasn't the problem.”

“You weren’t suffocating?”

“No. I mean, not from that. It was…” Lance looked uncomfortable. “It was supposed to be a fun thing but I couldn't handle it, and I-I felt so _out_ of it. I was… really scared. It was like subspace but i-it felt so wrong and I couldn't get out.”

Lance’s breathing had shallowed again. 

“There was nothing you could've done, Lance. You did everything right. You should've been given a safe word.”

“Zarkon said you only need safe words when you don't really know your partner.”

He'd told Lance that? Shiro remembered Zarkon’s reaction to his concern. _Did you hear any safe words?_ Shiro wanted to throw up. However, it wasn't the time to get over emotional.

“He was wrong.”

“I mean, usually it was fine. He could tell if it would be too much, and it never crossed my mind to have him stop.”

“It should be an option that’s available to you. He should've made sure you knew he would stop at any time.”

“It isn't his fault. You know that, right? He was… mostly a good Dom. Like usually.”

“Why are you defending him to me?”

“That's the thing. That's my knee jerk reaction because I'm so used to defending him to me, too, heh. But tonight was too far, and… I think he was wrong.”

Lance looked pale, and he wouldn't meet Shiro’s eyes again. Shiro almost couldn't believe the one-eighty Lance’s personality took when they talked about Zarkon- it turned him into this nervous, stuttery man who wouldn't lift his eyes. Shiro liked the brash, joking Lance so much better. _His Lance_ , his mind supplied.

Lance was smiling again. “That whole thing went way too far, but it's okay now.” He put a hand on Shiro’s knee. 

“I needed aftercare more than anything, and you saw that. You didn't leave for a while, and you kept touching me and you even gave me food and stuff. You're the best.” Lance was beaming at him, but Shiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Zarkon’s version of aftercare that bad, that Lance took basic human needs as an act of unbelievable kindness?

“It's what any decent Dom would have done.” 

“Hah, not Zarkon.” Lance took another sip of his water, chortling.

It wasn't the time for Shiro to say anything more- Lance kept laughing, but his pallor still wasn't normal and Shiro could see how his eyes had nearly closed.

“Lance, I think it's time for bed.” 

“Aw, 5 more minutes Ma,” Lance cheesed, but Shiro saw how his head tipped back slightly onto the pillow.

Shiro grinned at him, and ruffled his hair. “I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Just shout.”

“‘Kay. Thanks again for everything, Shiro. Goodnight.”

“Good night, Lance.”

Shiro left the room quietly, door slightly ajar. He took a pillow and blanket from the linen closet and curled up on the couch. 

With everything Shiro had to worry about he thought he'd be up all night, but it felt so great to lie down that he was out the moment he had the blanket tucked into his sides.

\---------------------------

Shiro woke up to the sound of someone trying to be quiet.

He had a moment of panic before remembering that someone was _supposed_ to be in his apartment- namely, Lance, who was exaggeratedly sneaking by the couch. Shiro reached out and took his hand before his mind had started turning for the day.

“Huh?” Lance turned around to see Shiro blinking sleepily at him.

“Oh, you're awake!” Lance seemed happy, and a little sheepish. “Sorry if that was me. You have a really nice place here!”

Lance had clearly just showered, and he smelled like Shiro’s shampoo. Shiro tried not to think too hard about that.

“You sound like you're feeling better. I’m glad.” Shiro smiled.

“Oh yeah, definitely. Your bed is amazing!”

Shiro shut down _every_ line of thought his brain jumped to. 

“So, does Denny’s still sound good?”

“Heck yeah!” Lance crowed. “I could eat a horse. No, three horses. I mean, I'd never do that, obviously. But I could. Right now.” Lance cleared his throat. “Anyway. Feel free to shut me up whenever.”

Shiro stretched his arms. “I don't want to shut you up.”

Lance’s face looked a little pink. “Well, you'd be the first.”

“Guess I'm the first then.”

“Well, in that case I have something I need to tell you Shiro. I'm not a virgin.”

Shiro gasped. “ _No_.” 

“In fact, I'm not a virgin to, like, anything. There was this one time- I’d been going to a club and this random guy came and he was so good with me, and it was his first time there. I couldn't believe it.”

“People can surprise you.”

“He has. Consistently. He's like some kind of superhero or something.”

“Well, do you want to go to breakfast with him? He can laser-vision your pancakes so they're extra hot.”

“You think I'm going for pancakes? After the night _I_ had, I'm going straight up steak. Heck, maybe I'll just get both.”

“You should get whatever you want.”

“Don't toy with me about that. I will.”

\-------------------------

Another thing Shiro was learning about Lance was that he said what he meant- and he didn't do things halfway.

Shiro watched as Lance ate his way through a loaded veggie omelette, a sirloin steak, a strawberry banana smoothie and an entire lumberjack slam.

Shiro had to admit, it was really nice watching Lance eat his fill. He was so scrawny that Shiro felt this urge to feed him and keep him warm, like Lance was a kitten he'd found shivering in the gutter.

Lance, apparently, talked with his mouth full. “Stellar first date idea, Shiro.”

“This was your idea.”

“Wait, was it?”

“You mentioned you wanted to go here on the drive home last night.”

“Did I really? I don't remember being in the car much. You were rubbing my neck, I do remember that. Felt really nice, by the way.”

“Well, good. Do you only remember what happened when I was touching you?”

“Kind of, actually. Maybe you just have magic fingers.” Lance took hold of Shiro’s metal and non-metal hands across the table, flexing the fingers and making them curl, seemingly not noticing the fissure along the knuckles. “The dream team,” he teased.

The waitress dropped by their table and left the check on the edge. “Whenever you're ready,” she smiled.

Shiro took it, and Lance stared at him.

“Dude, are you crazy? I ordered like, 6 times what you got. I'll pay.”

“I’ve got it, Lance.”

“It was technically my idea to come here anyway, wasn't it?”

“You can get it next time.”

Shiro only realized the risk he took in saying that once the words were actually out of his mouth, and he shot Lance a side eye as he got up to pay at the front.

Luckily, Lance seemed to think nothing of it, only grumbling a little and following Shiro to the counter.

\--------------------------

“Well, that was delicious.” Lance said once they were back at Shiro’s apartment as he flopped down on the couch and held Shiro’s pillow in his lap. 

“It really was,” Shiro agreed, setting his keys down on the counter. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from Lance, slinging his arm across the back (nowhere near Lance, of course. Shiro still had morals).

“Shiro. I have a proposition for you.” 

Lance tossed the pillow behind him and sat toward Shiro, resting himself on his elbows and looking up through his eyelashes.

“Yes, Lance?” Shiro answered, eyebrows raised politely. Lance didn't know how good he looked in that position, and Shiro needed to get his mind back on professional things.

“Well, so I want to pay you back for the ambulance, and for breakfast and for- for everything you've done for me. _Soooo_ ,” he sat up and leaned even closer, “I was thinking, there are a few things I could do. I think the best option is for me to, um… how do I say this…” He leaned in _again_ , far enough this time for his lips to brush Shiro’s ear. “I want to suck you off.”

“ _What_?” Shiro yelped.

“Was that not how to say that?”

Shiro was hyperventilating.

Lance continued, “I know, I know, it isn't enough! I figured it was a start, but hey- it's your thing, what do _you_ want me to do? I’m also flexible enough to suck my _self_ off, you know. Anything in that area?”

Shiro would have completely shut down normally, but he needed to make his next point abundantly clear. 

“Lance, you don't owe me anything.”

“ _Shiro_ , I know what an ambulance costs.”

Shiro looked at him, a little impressed. 

“Okay, so I don't actually. But I've heard it's a lot, and- I don't want you to do that for me and get nothing.”

Lance was so far from the truth, Shiro didn't know where to begin.

“And you're so caring and concerned with that little eyebrow wrinkle, and so kind and special and- I want this. I want to do this for you.”

Lance was looking at him, so _earnest_ with those sparkly blue eyes. Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, you're so good.” Lance preened, and Shiro allowed himself to entertain the idea, for just a second. “But now’s not the time for that.”

“ _Why_?” Lance honest to god whined. Shiro almost laughed at how cute he was, and at the _relief_ \- Shiro would have taken apart a car with his bare hands to get Lance to look at him like that, much less want to do anything else with Shiro, but _not_ when Lance felt like something was owed. 

“Seeing you happy is all I want you to pay me back with. And even if that weren't true, you shouldn’t exert yourself. Let your body heal.” 

“Don't wanna.” Lance’s arms were crossed, but when he looked at Shiro a corner of his mouth lifted, like he couldn't keep it down.

Just then, Shiro’s phone pinged, and Lance jolted Shiro’s hand right off. “Hey, we must have the same ringtone,” he laughed. Then, the smile dropped from his face.

“Wait… I left my phone at home when I went to the Galra last night.”

“Oh.” Shiro hadn't thought about it, but he was really glad he hadn't left it in the room he took Lance from- Shiro didn't want to go back to that place, and he didn't want Lance to have to go back there, either. 

“No, Shiro, that means… people could've tried to contact me! Oh my god, no one knows where I am! I didn't tell them where I was going, and- oh, nooooo, no no. All my friends will be out of their _minds_ -” 

“Hey, hey!” Shiro took Lance’s hand and squeezed it. “It'll be all right. We can use my phone. Who do you want to call first?”

“Hunk. Definitely Hunk. Ohhhhh my god.”

Shiro handed Lance his phone, eyebrows furrowed with worry. He hadn't been thinking about anyone but Lance that night.

Hunk must've picked up, because Lance was speaking.

“Hello?”

“ _Lance_?”

“Hi, buddy.”

“ _Lance! Guys, I've got Lance on the phone-_ ”

There was a sound of at least 2 other people running, and then a confused hubbub of voices.

“ _-ance? -nce you- -oh, my go- shhhhh, guys-_ ”

Lance looked overwhelmed and guilty as all hell, and Shiro shot him a reassuring look. Lance took a deep breath and smiled at Shiro in thanks, and then immediately looked contrite again.

“Look, guys, I'm really sorry you haven't been able to reach me before now. I'm kind of the worst and I've been… away and-”

“ _Away? Are you in the freaking Congo? Why haven't you answered your phone?”_

_“Pidge, give it back!”_

**_“_** _No, I won't! Lance, tell me what's been going on! None of us have been able to reach you, not-”_ there was a crackly static sound, “ _-freaking us out! Hunk had like 8 energy drinks! Tell me what happened.”_ Pidge demanded, and suddenly the other line was silent. 

Lance finally said, “I got lost, and then I got… mugged. I left my phone at my dorm because I'm an idiot, but at least the muggers didn't get it so?”

Hunk’s voice- “ _Are you okay? Where are you now?_ ”

“Yeah, I'm fine, I'm at Shiro’s. He patched me up.”

Keith’s voice. “ _Shiro’s?_ ”

“Yeah, funny huh? It just sort of… worked out that way. He's the best, and he kind of rescued me.”

Hunk again. “ _Well, that's great Lance, and tell Shiro thanks for us, but… can you come home?_ ”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. On my way.”

As he said that, he stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. He looked around and then came back out and sat on the couch near Shiro.

“Yeah, all my stuff’s together! I'll be there soon.”

“ _Bye, Lance. Be safe. We love you._ ”

“I love you, too.”

Lance hung up and put his hands behind his head.

“Man, am I an idiot.”

“That's not true, Lance.”

“I mean, only an idiot would get _into_ the situation I was in, and then to need rescuing like some damsel, and then to forget that my friends had no way to know I wasn’t dead… that sounds pretty idiotic doesn't it?”

“You did the best you could in your situation. It's what I would have done too. You're very smart, Lance, and very kind. You just had a lot going on. Zarkon was messing with your head.”

“Well, I have some pretty great friends at least. I guess I…” He looked at Shiro, a little upset. “I guess I do have to go now.”

Shiro smiled reassuringly. “Do you want a ride home?”

“Yes, please. I just was wondering if it would be all right if… can we do this again sometime?”

“Which, uh, part, exactly?”

“Oh, I guess… breakfast was really nice? And just in general, I really like hanging out with you. You're funny. And nice. And you're gonna let me pick up the check next time, too, right?”

“Sure.” 

\------------------------

Lance wouldn't look at him.

Shiro was standing outside the classroom so it wasn't like he wanted Lance to be too obvious, but he wasn't giving him _anything_ lately- it was like nothing had happened at all. No, worse- it was like Lance was embarrassed.

Hunk, meanwhile, wouldn't take his eyes off Shiro through the window. It was an intense gaze, like he knew everything, or else he was figuring it out, and it made Shiro nervous. 

Maybe it was selfish on Shiro’s part, but it didn't look like Lance had told his friends about his lifestyle, and Shiro didn't want to lie to them about what had hurt their friend. 

He'd hoped to just never see or talk to any of them again, but that didn't look like it would be an option- class was over, and Hunk was striding toward him looking determined. Shiro stepped aside so Hunk could come over, away from the flow of people coming out the door.

Hunk leveled his eyes at Shiro. “Hey. I know you were with Lance last weekend. What really happened to him?”

“Lance must have told you already.”

“Well, yeah, but… I don't think that's the whole truth. He's been off all week. He hasn't been telling his normal kinds of jokes. I kept asking him what happened but he just kept making me think about other stuff until I forgot all about it. He only does that when it's something bad.”

“Yeah, I've noticed that! Have you seen how his eyebrows-”

“ _Shiro_. I know what you're doing, and you're not even as good at it as Lance is. If you won't tell me, I'll find someone else. Or I'll just keep finding new ways to bug both of you until you talk. Nothing can be as bad as what I'm afraid of, so can you just tell me?”

“Well, Hunk, it isn't my place. Lance will say what happened when he's ready. Until then, I think it's best to just treat him normally and let him work it out, all right?”

Lance himself walked out the door, grinning.

“What's up, guys? Y'all talking about me? My hair doesn't look _that_ bad, right?” He teased.

Hunk mumbled, “Your hair’s fine, Lance. I was just leaving.” 

Hunk walked away, and Lance’s eyes followed him, looking sober, but Pidge and Keith were following Lance and stopped to chat. Lance’s smile was back like he'd snapped a rubber band.

“Hey, Lance! If you're asking Shiro for the answers to the test on Friday, make sure you forward them to me! It would be so nice to not have to study…” Pidge was looking into the middle distance.

“As if you need the answers,” Lance snorted. 

“Eh, you're right. You know, if you get Coran going on something, you can totally skim the answers from him and he never knows because he can't remember half of the conversation anyway! Matt taught me.”

“Matt, really?”

“Yeah. Gives him more time for swim practice or whatever.”

Keith stalked up beside Pidge and crossed his arms. 

“Lance, your jeans have a hole in the back.” 

Shiro could see the concern in Keith’s eyes, the attempt to convey it through his words, but Lance must not have noticed.

“Gee, thanks,” Lance snarked, and started to pull his shirt down. “No, you know what?” Lance tugged his shirt up, bunching it in the front. “Enjoy it!” He wriggled.

Keith put a hand over his brow with a disgusted noise, but Pidge made slapping motions over Lance’s backside. People were staring. Shiro took a subtle step backward for professionalism's sake, but he couldn't help smiling too. 

He was smiling, that was, until Lance glanced at him directly. Shiro could see various emotions in his eyes, and clearly playing around with his friends wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Shiro decided to tell Lance right then that he was there to talk to if Lance ever needed someone, but by the time he'd gotten the words together Lance was already almost out of sight in the last of the crowd, laughing at something Pidge had said.

Shiro would normally be ecstatic that Lance was back to normal, but from his eyes Shiro could tell that he wasn't really okay yet, and apparently Hunk had noticed too. It wasn't over.

Shiro walked inside the empty classroom and started gathering papers.

\-------------------------

It had been a few weeks since the Galra debacle, and Shiro had hardly seen Lance at all, except when he was walking out of his classes.

Lance, from afar, did seem to be doing better than he had been- his smile seemed genuine and in the moment, and Hunk seemed appeased by whatever Lance had chosen to tell him. He didn't ask Shiro about it again, anyway.

It was a Friday, the end of Shiro’s work week, and he was sitting on his couch. Hockey was on TV but he wasn't watching it- instead he was reading the news on his phone with his reading glasses on. Keith said they made him look more distinguished (Shiro chose to take that with a grain of salt given Keith’s obvious crush on him), and Shiro spent so much time reading papers and fine print that magnification was nice. 

Shiro was just hanging out, decompressing from a stressful work week… but then a soft knock at the door compressed him all over again.

Shiro got up and opened the door to see Lance McClain-Espinosa wringing his hands, eyes down.

“Lance?” Shiro asked, startled.

“Oh, didn't I call you?” Lance walked into the room. He still hadn't looked at Shiro yet.

“No, but… are you okay? This isn't really like you.”

“You don't know what’s like me.” Lance snapped. 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, confused at Lance’s mood, but then Lance dropped his hands.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized. “I'm just… I'm… I’m all strung out.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“There is something I… well, I can't go back to the Galra. I just can't.” Lance finally flicked his eyes up at Shiro, and they were so conflicted and frustrated and worrying that Shiro didn't know how to feel.

“Of course not.”

“So… I was thinking. Who do I know that… knows that about me?”

Shiro completely understood- he didn't think any of Lance’s friends knew about the Galra. “Do you need to talk about it?” 

Lance looked agitated again. “No, I…”

“Come sit down, Lance.”

Lance sat on the couch, hands drawn tight on his lap. It was the most serious Lance had ever been around Shiro. He looked close to hugging himself.

Shiro felt close to hugging him.

“So, you don't want to talk about the Galra.”

“No.”

“How did your test go?”

“That's not…”

Maybe the test had gotten Lance all riled up, Shiro reasoned. “Do you want to take your mind off it?” 

“Yes!” Lance had sat up completely straight. “Well… not exactly…” He slumped back down again.

Shiro was utterly confused. “Why did you come to me tonight?;

Lance didn't answer. 

“Lance, you're shaking. What's the matter?”

“Just nerves, sorry.”

“You know you can ask me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I do, and thanks. That's why I'm here, basically. I just… I didn't want a stranger and I know you're good at what you do.”

“What do you need?”

“Do you remember when we talked and I told you I could, um, I was really… flexible? And I could suck myself off? Is it time for that yet?”

Everything was deadly quiet.

“The thing is, I know I don't owe you anything but I think _I_ might need it. I don't want to go back to the Galra but I’m all stressed and I think my brain really needs what the Galra usually gives me, so…”

“Just tell me what you need, Lance.”

Shiro watched hope spark in Lance’s eyes.

“I need to be good for you and I need _you_ to tie me up and- and use me.”

Shiro couldn't tell if this was reality, but luckily he found his words in time to pick up the slack. He cleared his throat. “I'd really like that, Lance.”

“Really?” Lance seemed shy for the first time since Shiro had known him.

“Yes, really. Thank you for coming to me. What kind of things are you into?”

“Well… this is about what you want, right? You're the Dom. I'm cool with whatever.”

“That isn't how I want this to work. This is _for you_.” Shiro hoped Lance knew it wasn't normally supposed to be exclusively what the Dom wanted, but Rome wasn't built in a day. He couldn't tackle everything at once.

“So… it's all gonna be stuff _I_ want? Careful, Shiro. You'll spoil me.” 

Shiro met his eyes. “I want it to be what you want.” Lance went as red as a tomato. “I'll ask again. Is there anything you really like?

“Oh, man, you kind of know all of it from the Galra, but-” Lance listed 2 or 3 more things.

“Is there anything you’re definitely _not_ into?”

“I mean, nothing I know of.”

“All right then. Just let me know if I do anything you don't like.” 

“I'm sure I'll like it, Shiro.”

“But just in case. I’m pretty sure you also don’t have a safe word yet, so we can use the traffic light system- green means we keep going, yellow means we slow down and check in, and red means we stop completely. Are you all right with that?” 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, okay. I don't think I'll need them, though.” 

“There's nothing wrong with safe wording out, Lance. This is supposed to be enjoyable for both of us, so if you're not enjoying it for any reason just call it, and I'll feel free to do the same. Are we clear on that?”

Lance’s eyes were soft, and so blue. “Yes, Shiro. You know, I think I'm really gonna like it this way.”

Shiro smiled and put a hand over Lance’s on the couch. “Good.”

With just that one word, Lance’s eyes went black.

Shiro’s eyebrows flicked up, pleasant surprise on his features. Lance hadn't been kidding when he said he was into that.

“Okay, here's another question. How far do you want to go tonight?”

“For our first time…” Lance thought. “I guess let’s do… no penetration. Let's… _feel each other out_.” Lance grinned wickedly at Shiro, who couldn't help laughing at the terrible pun.

Shiro himself didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he was trying to avoid doing it Zarkon’s way and taking care not to make those mistakes. 

Zarkon didn't negotiate, or talk through it, or establish safe words and when to use them. Shiro was trying to give Lance some footing, and Lance seemed to appreciate it, if the way he was looking at Shiro was any indication. 

Lance smiled a little, and Shiro felt his breath leave his body, like a gut punch but in a good way.

“Final question, Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes. I mean, green.” Lance smiled, happy he'd remembered, and Shiro gave him a proud look and gently leaned in.

Lance’s lips were warm and soft, and his face felt like a furnace. Shiro felt their eyelashes brush together, and felt Lance’s flutter.

Lance mumbled against Shiro’s mouth. “So, Shiro.” 

Shiro couldn't keep in his grin at Lance’s casual tone. “Yes?”

“Are you interested?”

Shiro huffed. “Just a little.” His voice cracked like a teenager’s. He knew Lance noticed because he felt cool air hit his lips like he was laughing, but Lance kept his amusement to himself.

Lance’s hands had dropped from his collar and were snaking up Shiro’s sides- “God you're built.” -and wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders in a surprisingly innocent way, hands lacing behind his neck.

Shiro for his own part had his hands sliding down, gripping Lance firmly under his rear.

“Woah, sailor,” Lance laugh-whispered into Shiro’s mouth- right before Shiro lifted him bodily from the couch. Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist on instinct and laughed incredulously. 

“What the heck? Shiro, this is awesome!” He kissed Shiro’s cheek, then his nose, then his mouth. “Why don't you carry people everywhere?” He asked.

Shiro kicked the door open while kissing him, making Lance gasp and then laugh again. 

Shiro set Lance gently down on the bed.

“Is that all you got?” Lance asked teasingly.

“Oh?” Shiro questioned, and then picked Lance up again and tossed him on the bed so he bounced. Shiro fell on top of him, kissing him with his hands on either side of Lance’s face.

“Hah, better,” Lance laughed weakly as Shiro went to town on his neck. Shiro hit a spot near Lance’s collarbone and Lance twitched, so he sucked a big mark right on it, and felt Lance’s arms erupt in goosebumps. 

Lance moaned, “Shir-o,” wantonly, and it was enough to cause Shiro’s entire head to spin.

“I've got you,” Shiro murmured into his neck, and felt Lance come apart in his hands.

Lance’s hands, speaking of, were suddenly everywhere- in Shiro’s hair, on his shoulders, gripping his forearms and moving them to where he wanted them. 

“Careful,” Shiro cautioned. Lance cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Shiro’s ass.

“I'll tie down those hands of yours.” Shiro was mostly just messing with him, which was why he didn't expect Lance’s pupils to dilate and for Lance to say, “Yes, please.”

This time it was Shiro’s turn to get goosebumps. “Yeah?” Shiro asked, while inwardly trying to think of what he had that might work for such a job. 

“Let me remember what you said. You want to be good for me-” Shiro pushed Lance’s hands above his head and held them down. “You want me to tie you up-” he ran the back of his hand down Lance’s neck. “And use you.” Shiro finished, squeezing Lance’s wrists tight. He hadn't expected Lance’s full-body shiver or his frantic nodding. Shiro decided it was time to get down to business.

He told Lance, “Stay.” And watched Lance go still, looking at him adoringly. Shiro got up and hunted in his dresser drawers for something that might work, he hadn't exactly prepared for this- and found a silky soft tie.

Huh.

He brought it back to the bed and showed Lance, who nodded like all his dreams were coming true.

Shiro put Lance’s hands to the bars on his headboard and tied them together to it. Lance struggled, testing. He pulled on the tie until he was satisfied and sunk back into the bed.

“Okay, Lance. I'm going to undress you. Then, I'm going to go down on you until you scream. Sound good?”

“Bring it on.” Lance smirked. “Head on.” 

Shiro breathed all the air in his body out through his nose.

“Geddit, Shiro? Cuz head?”

Shiro wished he didn't find that funny. “You're ridiculous,” he said, barely able to get the words out without a chuckle.

“Ri-dick-ulous,” Lance choked out, and Shiro lost it.

\---------------------

An hour later, Lance was eating his words, just a little bit.

Shiro had chosen to do things his own way- that was, going slow enough to make Lance lose his mind. 

Lance's hands were jerking against the tie and he was drooling as Shiro worked him.

Shiro’s jaw felt like it would never close again, but then he had an idea.

“Princess?”

Lance took time off from whining like a puppy to stare at Shiro helplessly. Shiro felt his dick twitch against his cheek through the condom.

“Do you remember what you told me a few weeks ago, when you came over?” Lance didn't move, so Shiro licked a circle around where the head of his dick connected with the shaft. Lance jolted and shook his head furiously.

“You told me you were flexible enough to do what I'm doing. I'd love to see that.”

Lance looked more awake, and a grin was taking over his whole face.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you up for it? I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

“Hell yeah I'm up for it!” Lance sat up enthusiastically, frustration forgotten. 

“I'll have to untie your hands though.”

“Tie them to my ankles!” Lance suggested. 

“Lance, I don't know if that's a good-”

“Come on! Do it do it do it. It'll be fun, Shiro.”

Lance was megawatt grinning at Shiro, and clearly _so_ excited about the idea. 

He was so perfect. Shiro was so weak.

\----------------------

Lance got his way, as if there was any doubt he would. His wrists were tied tightly to his ankles.

He looked so _appealing_ , face blushing between his own legs, stretched out and pretty. His red cheeks made his eyes the most vivid blue Shiro had ever seen when Lance flicked them up at him.

“You're so pretty, baby.” Shiro told him. Lance whined breathily, redoubling his efforts.

“Just _perfect_ ,” Shiro breathed, gently running his cool fingers down the back of Lance’s hot neck. 

Lance’s expression slackened, eyes closing, and he leaned in to Shiro’s hand. He seemed a lot more wrecked than before. Then, he grinned.

“I hear my blood in my ears.” Lance giggled, sounding out of it. 

Shiro felt a little concerned. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Definitely good,” Lance sighed, and then went back to town.

Shiro was just watching him go down on himself, not getting involved- he knew Lance liked being watched. 

Shiro was not above pushing Lance’s head down, though, so he did- he was careful, and stopped when he felt resistance, but Lance groaned like an old door and went that deep every time.

“You're _such a good_ _pet_.” 

It came out without thinking, but Lance went motionless, dick still in his own mouth.

Shiro wondered why Lance stopped, before he remembered. The Galra, and Lance’s old master… _everyone_ had called him that word. It may represent something really dark for Lance now.

Shiro was horrified at himself.

Suddenly, Lance spoke around himself. “Meow,” he laughed, kitten-licking a stripe up his own dick.

Shiro nearly passed out on the spot.

“You like that?” He asked, curling a hand into Lance’s hair. 

Lance nodded, moving Shiro’s hand back and forth, and then bobbed, moving it up and down, and then swirled, moving it around in circles… 

Shiro was entranced.

Then, he noticed Lance’s legs shaking.

“Lance, stop.”

Lance stilled immediately.

Shiro was impressed at Lance’s restraint. “Well done, kitten. So obedient.” 

Lance preened as much as it was possible to preen in his position.

Shiro leaned in near his face and asked, “Lance, you were shaking. Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Lance gasped. “That always happens when I- when I'm about to-”

“I see,” Shiro said kindly. “Remember your safe words?”

Lance nodded.

“Words, princess.”

“Uhh, red and yellow.” Lance said in a rush.

“Great. Good job.” Shiro praised him, and gave him the go ahead to continue. Lance threw his head forward, knocking Shiro right in the jaw. 

Lance was horrified,. “Oh god, I'm sorry-”

Shiro gritted out, “Ah- it's okay… yellow,” Shiro panted, as his entire head rang with pain. “I just need a second.”

“Of course. Take your time. Are you gonna be okay?”

“I mean, hopefully. You might want to wake me every 4 hours tonight to make sure I don't have a concussion.”

Lance sounded dumbfounded. “You want me to stay over tonight?”

Shiro didn't understand why Lance was surprised. “Well, yeah. I wouldn't send you home right after a scene. I'm not heartless.”

“I see.” Lance said with a little smile, like Shiro had still surprised him.

“Did you used to have to… you know what, never mind.” Shiro didn’t really want to know. He would just do better. “Pretty sure I'm feeling better now. The ringing in my ears is gone.”

Lance giggled. “I really am sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault.”

They sat there for a moment, Shiro making sure, and then he said, “Okay, green. You?”

“Green.” Lance grinned.

“Great. Let's keep going.”

He pet Lance’s hair, and Lance just barely held in a whine at the contact. “Here. Keep your hands down,” Shiro instructed, and Lance went limp. Shiro untied his hands from his ankles and let the tie fall to the bed, slowly unwinding Lance from his position. Lance was pliant and flexible, bending easily under Shiro’s hands. 

Shiro led Lance so that he lay back on the bed, and then stood up and just admired him. Lance let out a whiny huff and Shiro grinned. 

“I know what you need. Scoot down here.”

Lance shuffled himself to the edge of the bed, looking up at Shiro, so trusting. 

Shiro hoped Lance knew that he would never betray that trust. It was too precious to him.

Shiro cupped Lance’s face in his hands, and then pushed him back gently, going with him until Shiro was hovering over him, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Lance’s head. 

“Is this okay?” Shiro murmured. Lance nodded and one of his legs twitched under Shiro’s, so ready and eager for whatever was about to happen.

Shiro lay down until his weight was on Lance, pinning him to the bed. Lance sighed like all the tension was being released from his body.

Shiro started moving his hips, hard, circular then thrusting, until Lance was panting beneath him.

Lance gasped, “I can't really breathe-” Shiro immediately lifted off of him, but Lance pulled him back down. 

“No, it's- it's good,” Lance insisted, reaching his own hands under his hips so he couldn't use them.

Shiro watched Lance whimper, thinking maybe he needed some encouragement. 

He said, “I'd love to do this against a wall some time. You'd have no escape, have to just hold on and let me take what I want. You’d be so out of control- you wouldn't be able to do anything but relax and enjoy it while I claimed you. Would you like that?”

Lance practically sobbed between his gasps, nodding his head. His legs were shaking again under Shiro, badly.

“That's right, you'd like anything I give you, wouldn't you? So desperate.” 

Lance was whining with every breath now, clearly just trying to hold on. Shiro took pity.

“You can release whenever you'd like, princess.”

Lance nodded, delighted. He managed a grin, and then it dropped and his eyes widened as every muscle in his body pulled taut. 

“Good boy.” Shiro muttered into his ear, and Lance screamed that raw scream Shiro had only heard once before, a million years ago at the Galra.

Shiro could feel him tighten up further and shake, and kept moving his hips, working Lance through it. Shiro felt Lance’s stomach clench hard. Tears formed in the corners of Lance’s eyes, and he just spread his legs wide and took it like a good boy. 

Shiro didn't stop, either- he kept working Lance hard until he was crying in earnest, writhing, and letting out more of those pathetic little whimpers as ruined, overstimulated tears rolled down his face. 

Lance sobbed as he was brought to orgasm again, so _hard_ his eyes rolled back into his head and he couldn't move. Lance’s eyes were almost crossed and his arms and legs were twitching. It seemed to just go on and on- Lance coming helplessly, whimpering and shuddering.

Shiro was close to seeing how many times he could make Lance come, how thoroughly he could wreck him, wring him out and put him back together- but Lance was clearly done for the time being. Shiro wouldn't be surprised if he didn't move again all night.

Shiro kissed Lance on the forehead and made to move off him, but then Lance sat up. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, startled. Lance looked at Shiro with a single minded determination.

“Shiro, will you… come on my face? Please, will you?” He looked serious, eager, a little desperate and still out of it.

Well, Shiro couldn't say no to _that_. 

Lance looked a little shaky, but he climbed off the bed and sat on his knees, even sticking his tongue out like a puppy. He couldn't seem to help his grin, and it was that detail that pushed Shiro over the edge. 

Shiro’s vision went spotty for a moment, and when he came to, Lance was licking the last of Shiro’s cum off his lips; there was more on his cheekbone, chin, and dripping down his nose. Shiro was a little shocked at the sheer amount, but that didn't stop him from kissing it all off. 

\-------------------

By the time Lance was coherent, Shiro had carefully washed him off in the shower and put together a cheese tray and a big glass of water for him. He couldn't see any marks on Lance’s wrists from the tie, so he just wrapped Lance in the softest blanket he could find and put him back in bed. He was currently laying next to Lance, fingers drawing small circles on Lance’s thigh. 

“You were so good, Lance, you did exactly what I wanted. You're so beautiful, and you did _such_ a good job.” 

“Careful, you,” Lance muttered, and Shiro laughed, delighted to hear his voice sounding normal. “I'll get it up again and then we’ll have a real problem.” 

“That wouldn't be a problem at all,” Shiro assured him, kissing the tip of his nose. “Are you feeling all right? Does anything hurt?”

“I feel amazing,” Lance admitted shyly. “I'm not even cold and… was that really all of it? I didn't know it could be like that.”

“That'll be all for now. I mean…” Shiro grinned wickedly. “Unless you want more.” Lance groaned, shook his head and sunk down into the blanket, and Shiro laughed, gently pulling him into a full-body hug. Lance went willingly, nuzzling into Shiro’s neck.

“It'll have to be some other time, I can't really feel my legs right now. That was definitely what I needed, Shiro. You were amazing. The whole kitten thing… I liked that more than I would've thought.”

Shiro felt the same way. “Oh, really? Is that something you might like to explore with me in the future?”

“Oh, yeah, _de_ finitely. Well, and when you pushed my head down… I thought I would come on the spot.”

“You were amazing, too, Lance. What I was saying wasn't all talk. You did a great job. Such a good sport.” Shiro grinned.

Lance said, “Aww, shucks.” And relaxed again, pushing his head into Shiro’s shoulder this time. 

“So, Lance. There's something I've been thinking about.” 

“After tonight? Yes, I will marry you,” Lance said, his voice muffled.

Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling. “Not that thing. I was thinking about you and your family.”

At that, Lance went still. 

“It would really be a shame if you couldn't go see them, but I don't think either one of us can afford a flight in time for Christmas. So I was thinking… how would you feel about going there just after that, for New Year’s? It may be even more of a surprise for them, and I think I'll have a pay raise soon when I’m officially Coran’s post grad assistant. What do you think?”

Lance was quiet.

“Lance?”

Suddenly, Shiro took Lance’s entire weight as Lance rolled onto him, practically squealing. 

“Are you kidding? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh- my mom will be so excited! I get to bring in the new year with my family, _Shiro_ , you- you would really do that?” Lance’s eyes were the most brilliant Shiro had ever seen them. “You don't know how incredible that is.”

“I think I'm getting an idea.” Shiro grinned, and huffed as Lance hugged him again. 

“There's just one thing though…” Lance rolled back off him, looking suddenly worried. “I can't… I haven't earned it yet. And I don't have time to before I go, and I don't- I don't want it to be unfair to you while I'm gone.” 

“Lance, this is supposed to be a gift. I don't want you to owe me. Think of it as a Christmas present.”

Lance deadpanned, “That's the most expensive Christmas present there's ever been.”

“You _might_ be exaggerating a little.” 

Then, Lance’s hand came to rest on his face. “But it’s also the sweetest.” 

His eyes were different now, the firecracker sparks softening to something more like candle light. “Thank you, Shiro. This means everything to me.”

Lance leaned in and gave Shiro a gentle kiss, and Shiro felt the meaning behind it. When Lance pulled back Shiro kissed his palm. “As long as you're happy.”

“God, you're gross,” Lance complained, falling back. “How can I ever compete with _that_?”

Shiro laughed and fell back too, listening to Lance’s breathing even out until they were both asleep.

\-----------------

Shiro had made it clear that Lance could come to Shiro whenever he needed anything, and over the next 4 weeks Lance took full advantage. If he had a question about something from school, or needed someone to complain to, or needed someone to take care of him/just fuck him stupid, well, Shiro was happy to help.

They finally had the conversation at the end of the month, just after Shiro had received a new prosthetic. (Lance said, “Do you want to date? Like officially?” And Shiro said, “God, yes.”) 

It would be tricky with the school, especially with Shiro’s promotion, but all the sneaking around was worth it to both of them. 

Shiro was officially now a 100% official post grad assistant in Coran’s class with Lance and his friends- Keith would shoot Shiro longing looks every now and again, but Shiro knew Keith well enough to know that he didn't mean for Shiro to see them.

Shiro looked often enough that he noticed Lance glancing at Keith every once in a while, too.

Shiro asked him about it once.

“Baby, do you like Keith?”

“I mean- sometimes. Maybe a little. He's just really pretty.”

“I understand.” Shiro smiled warmly.

“But I don't like him the way I like you, you know? What we have is special. We're good together, cuz I'm all over the place and you tie me down. Sometimes literally.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows, and Shiro huffed. Lance took his hands earnestly. “And the thing is, I'm happy with you this way. I want to make sure you know that. A screwup like me should never get to be with someone like you, ever, and I know how lucky I am.”

“Lance, don't call yourself a screwup. You have as much value as everyone else. You're my good boy, okay?”

Lance had laughed, but Shiro saw the look in his eyes that was a little grateful. He also noticed the goosebumps on his arms.

\--------------

9 months into their relationship, Lance was sipping lemonade on Shiro’s couch with his feet intertwined with Shiro’s, who was on the other side reading the news on his phone. 

Instead of hockey on tv it was some wedding show Lance liked, but Shiro was happy to compromise if it meant Lance was enjoying himself, laughing around his reusable straw at the face someone just made.

Then, though, Shiro saw a headline that turned his blood to ice. 

  
  


Russian mafia boss “Zarkon” brought to justice

  
  


He glanced at Lance, but he was totally absorbed in the show. Shiro turned his eyes back to the page.

_“After an anonymous tip in December, police investigated a club near the docks called “The Galra” to find multiple illegal activities taking place. The instigator was identified as Zarkon, a criminal known for mafia ties and human trafficking._

Shiro didn't want to hear all the information he had gotten from Pidge forever ago, so he skimmed the article until he saw another name he recognized. 

“ _-and his second-in-command known as Sendak, were tried this month and convicted with a life sentence in prison each._ _Their club/front known as “The Galra” has been permanently shut down. Want to lose body fat? Try this weird Victorian herb..._ ” Shiro stopped reading. 

He knew he had to tell Lance, but he hated bringing up that part of his past- any time he mentioned Sendak Lance’s eyes would go dim, like they were back in that room of the Galra all over again.

“Lance, baby?”

“Yeah?” Lance looked over to him and smiled absently.

“I need to tell you something. It's about Zarkon.”

Immediately, Lance looked about 10 kinds of conflicted. “Yes?”

“He's in prison. He and Sendak both. Life sentences.” 

“...Oh. Oh, well good. Good riddance.” He still looked unsure.

“Is that how you really feel?”

Lance was looking down. “I don't know how I feel. About any of it, actually.”

“I understand why you might feel conflicted. That was a big part of your life for a while.”

“You're a bigger one.” Lance smiled at him, and Shiro knew then that they were truly going to be all right. 

“You mean _we’re_ a bigger one.”

Lance slid his hand into Shiro’s. “Yeah.” 

They watched the TV silently for a minute longer, Lance still strangely silent.

“It's not even that I want to see _him_ , ever again, it's just… it was the feeling. All those people watching me, knowing they like what they see and being able to give back… feeling like I know the right thing to do… that's what I notice is gone most.”

“Well, if that's the case… there may be something we can do about that.”

“Like what?”

\-------------------

After many conversations and false starts, they had uploaded the video to Pornhub. 

“i like to suck”

… A month later, they got a comment from Bobby and Shiro about died, but also wanted to laugh. The 3 of them agreed to meet for lunch sometime. 

Shiro and Lance’s life together wasn't conventional, but they were happy with it, and they had each other. And... maybe soon they would find out they had someone else.  
  
  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed the story! Or leave one if you didn't. Or just buttonmash so I know I'm not screaming into the void. Thank.


End file.
